Birthday Present
by a d e l i a a
Summary: Haruka menerima hadiah ulang tahunnya—atau mungkin 'hadiah ulang tahun'-nya dari Shintaro. Shin/Haru. Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday, and Sekuel dari fik 'Gift'.


_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
Birthday Present © Adelia-chan_

_Pairing: Shintaro/Haruka_

_Warning(s):_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday]  
[Sekuel dari fik 'Gift']_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Langkah kaki bergerak mengikuti sorot arah manik hitam. Angin yang menyisir helai-helai arangnya dan suara gemeresik dedaunan di atas sana sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bergabung dengan dirinya di dalam keheningan yang melanda.

Shintaro berdecak. Berjalan cepat, mencari-cari seseorang, karena dirinya yang sekarang membawa sekantung plastik berisi satu kotak kue kering enak bukanlah gayanya. Kalau tidak diingatkan oleh teman wanitanya, mungkin keadaannya akan berbeda lagi. Tapi yang namanya persahabatan, terlebih jika ia memiliki sedikit perasaan pada orang yang dicarinya sekarang, jadi mau tak mau keadaannya harus seperti sekarang ini.

—Haruka, kakak kelasnya, sekarang berulang tahun di tanggal 24 Desember sekarang ini. Ayano yang memberitahunya malam-malam sekali, bahkan gadis itu yang menyarankan dirinya membeli kue yang dibawanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, sebelum kemudian diberikan kepada sosok yang sedang berkurang umur sekarang—menurutnya begitu.

Awalnya ia kira ini akan mudah-mudah saja. Tapi sekarang keadaan memperumit dirinya.

Barusan ia pergi ke kelas di mana sosok yang dicarinya berada, sebuah kelas khusus yang hanya diisi oleh 2 orang. Dan nyatanya, ia hanya menemukan Takane tertidur di atas mejanya. Mengernyit jikala mengingat akan kakak kelasnya yang sedang enak-enaknya tidur ini sangat sulit menjalin persahabatan dengan dirinya, terlebih setelah kejadian festival sekolah itu, sosok gadis _twintail _itu selalu memberikan tatapan intimidasi untuknya dan menghalang-halangi dirinya jika ingin bertemu dengan Haruka, entah alasannya apa. Jadi dengan itu, ia tak akan mungkin ingin membangunkan sang gadis daripada semuanya semakin susah dijalani.

Baiklah, kembali dengan tujuan utamanya.

Intinya sekarang di sini tidak ada sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang dicarinya. Ia juga sudah mencari di dalam sekolah ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menjadikan halaman sekolah yang di mana terdapat sebuah air pancur sebagai tujuannya.

Bukan hanya firasatnya, tetapi denah sekolah yang beberapa tempat hampir semuanya ia datangi kecuali tempat tujuannya sekarang memperkuat dugaannya jika Haruka berada di sana.

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Shin yakin jam istirahat tinggal 10 menit sebelum berakhir.

Begitu melewati beberapa pohon. Dan matanya sudah menemukan di mana pancuran air itu.

—Maka benar saja dugaanya begitu menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi berada di dekat sana. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya sedikit tak yakin, dan membuatnya sedikit ragu apa sosok yang akan ditemuinya nanti adalah Haruka atau bukan.

Yaitu, mengapa laki-laki itu membuka bajunya? Basah pula.

_Tap_.

Langkah kakinya berhenti, jaraknya dengan pemuda itu tak lebih dari 1 meter. "Hei," panggil Shin, yang terdengar kurang enak, romannya seakan-akan datang ke sini bukan mencari perdamaian.

Sosok yang dipanggil tersebut, sedikit tersentak kaget. Dan langsung membalikkan badannya cepat. "Y-ya?" Suara lembut untuk seorang laki-laki, helai-helai hitam yang sedikit menutup mata bulat kemudian menyambutnya. Yang hanya butuh mengetahui jika sosok itu memiliki satu tahi lalat di bawah mata, maka Shin sudah merasa cukup puas.

Oh, ternyata benar.

Orang yang dicari Shintaro sekarang, rupanya benar sosok tersebut.

Menebalkan wajahnya, gurat kelewatan datar diberikan Shin. Mencatat di otak cerdasnya, jika kakak kelasnya sekarang tak sepenuhnya berkelakuan seperti anak sekolah pada umumnya, lebih menjurus kepada tak punya malu dan juga nekat. Dalam hati, ia sedikit menyukainya, karena hanya akan membuat bosan saja jika Haruka pun berlogat layaknya orang-orang membosankan di sekitar Shintaro.

"O-oh, Shintaro-_kun_. Ada apa?" Begitu menyadari dengan siapa ia berbicara, Haruka memberikan senyum ceria sehari-harinya, tanpa memedulikan kondisinya yang sekarang basah kuyup.

Shintaro menaikkan kantung plastik di tangannya. "Hadiah, untukmu."

Awalnya, Haruka hanya menunjukkan raut bingung. Tapi begitu melihat sejeli-jelinya kotak apa yang ada di dalam plastik itu, dan sekaligus juga ia bisa melihat merek yang tertulis di sana. Senyuman semringah mendadak terpatri di wajahnya.

"Untukku?" Oh, bahkan entah ini efek cahaya yang jatuh, atau nyatanya sekarang mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca bukan layaknya ingin menangis.

_Matching_ sekali, dengan wajah yang manis itu, semuanya tampak membuat Shin semakin sadar jika Haruka terlihat sama cantiknya dengan para gadis-gadis di sekitar sekolah ini, atau mungkin lebih? Hanya saja dalam porsi laki-laki tentu. Tambah-tambah dengan helai rambut yang basah—dan juga tubuhnya yang tak memakai sehelai pakaian, sukses menambah daya tarik tersendiri bagi Shintaro kepada sang _senpai_.

Gumaman kecil. Shintaro berjalan mendekat ke arah Haruka. Hendak memberikan hadiahnya.

—Yang sedikit aneh, begitu keduanya sudah saling berhadapan. Shintaro malah menarik tengkuk Haruka untuk sedikit menunduk.

Dan kemudian—

_Chu_.

"Hadiah, untukmu," ucap Shin memberikan hadiahnya—atau mungkin 'hadiah'-nya?

Haruka hanya memasang wajah bingung, menerima kantung plastik yang diberikan oleh Shin, plus ciuman di bibir yang entah bermaksud apa. Seketika, suasana sekarang ini malah membuat keduanya _deja vu_.

Bedanya, setelah Shin memberikan ciuman itu. Sang _raven _tak membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Haruka. Malah terlihat seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu, dan begitu rupanya saat kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya, "Selamat ulang tahun." —Terlalu singkat, entah karena ucapan ulang tahun memang harusnya seperti ini atau Shintaro terlalu hemat merangkai kata.

"Ayano awalnya ingin memberikan hadiah juga." _Tapi gadis itu terlalu lamban, dan aku meninggalkannya_, tambah Shin dalam hati.

Baru sekarang Shintaro membalikkan badannya.

"Jam istirahat sudah habis." Di balik bahunya, manik hitam melirik kepada wajah polos yang seolah-olah bertanya apa maksud dari ciuman itu. Shin menyadari tak ada yang melihat seringai di bibirnya. "Pakai bajumu, walau basah. Jika tak ingin dilihat aneh oleh orang sekitar—dan juga kalau kau tak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Kalimat ambigu ditambahnya, Shintaro mengamati gelagat Haruka yang jelas-jelas semakin kebingungan.

"_Etto_, aku hanya tercebur karena mengejar kucing sebenarnya... untuk yang kedua kalinya..." Wajah imutnya yang semula keheranan, tambah manis saat mengatakan itu. Haruka menuruti kemauan Shin untuk memakai bajunya kembali, walau ada kemungkinan pakaian lembab akan membuatnya masuk angin. "Dan terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Shintaro-_kun_!" Senyuman lima jari mengembang di wajahnya.

Shin menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu Haruka berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya..." gumam Shin.

Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah wajah Haruka. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit untuk teralihkan, terpaku akan senyum itu.

Cepat-cepat Shin kembali tersadar. "Oh ya, pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang."

"Eh?"

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu... aku akan mentraktirmu membeli apapun yang kau suka..." Sebelum kemudian Shin tersadar, dirinya baru kali ini mentraktir seseorang. Bahkan jika orang itu ulang tahun, ia tak pernah membiarkan uangnya dihabiskan untuk kepentingan orang lain, malah yang ada kadang ia yang ditraktir. Tapi entah kenapa berbeda dengan Haruka, ya?

"Eh?! Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Oh, wajah itu berkali-kali lipat manisnya.

Dan sekarang. Dalam imajiner Shin, seolah-olah sekarang wajah Haruka mengeluarkan cahaya dan bunga-bunga jatuh di sebelahnya. Ah, ia juga melihat telinga anjing beserta ekor yang mengibas-kibas.

Mengabaikannya, mata Shin tertuju ke depan.

Awalnya, ia ingin memakai wajah datarnya lagi. Sebelum kemudian—

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau menciumku? Beberapa bulan yang lalu juga begitu..."

—sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat seringai tersungging di wajahnya.

Ah, padahal Haruka sudah bertanya kepada Takane masalah ciuman tersebut. Berkatnya, kini hubungan Shintaro dengan gadis berkuncir dua itu semakin memburuk, seolah sedang memperebutkan sesuatu yang nyata.

Tapi dari semua itu. Haruka tak sadar?

Dasar anak polos.

Menarik sekali.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: HBD Haruka!

Semoga makin unyu yah.

Daku ngambil adegan ini dari _manga-_nya, di mana Haruka basah kuyup karena—ngejar kucing bukan ya? Lupa, kalau salah kasih tahu yah, huehuehuehue.

Btw, fik-fik saat ShinKono day bakal saya bikin sekuel semuanya wwwww _(:'3_/ /maso.

_Thanks to_: _Yukina Hikari, Chikara Az, Miyucchi, Haccha May_—yang sudah _review _fik 'Gift', wwwwwwww.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
